warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barley/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} (temporarily) }} (temporarily) }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Barley |bloodclan=Barley |loner=Barley |warrior=Barley |mother=Unnamed she-cat |brothers=Hoot, Jumper |sister=Violet |partner=Ravenpaw |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Tigerclaw's Fury, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Ravenpaw's Path, Warrior's Return, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Darkest Night, Secrets of the Clans, Super Editions |deadbooks= }} Barley is a short black-and-white tom with blue eyes.Revealed in the color reprint of Ravenpaw's Path, page 10 Barley is a loner who lives on a farm on the edge of WindClan territory in the forest. He was born into BloodClan along with his siblings Violet, Hoot and Jumper. He escapes BloodClan, and settles in a barn. He is friendly with the Clans, and allows Ravenpaw to stay with him, growing incredibly close to the former apprentice. He and Ravenpaw assert their place at the farm from BloodClan, and provide shelter and prey for wandering cats and the Clans. Barley, nervous around crowds and prefers his life as a loner, worries about Ravenpaw leaving him for the Clans, but Ravenpaw continuously proves his loyalty to Barley. After taking his niece and nephew, Riley and Bella, to SkyClan, Barley wishes farewell to Ravenpaw as the latter dies. Barley continues to live at the farm, and points SkyClan in the direction of the other Clans. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Barley is a loner who lives on a farm on the edge of Clan territory. He welcomes Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw to his barn from their journey from the Moonstone. Rats attack them, and Tigerclaw accuses Barley of leading them into a trap. Ravenpaw flees ThunderClan and stays with Barley. The pair quickly bond and offer sanctuary for several cats, including WindClan. When BloodClan poses as a threat to the forest, Barley confides with Firestar that he used to live in BloodClan and that their leader, Scourge, only has one life. He and Ravenpaw participate in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :Barley and Ravenpaw welcome Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Feathertail and Crowpaw to their barn while on their journey to the sun-drown-place. They tell them what they know of the place. Later, the pair lets the Clans stay at their farm before the Great Journey. A Vision of Shadows :Barley reunites with Hawkwing and his patrol as they return to the gorge. Cherrytail and Cloudmist, who had been staying with him, reunite with their kin. Barley provides them with food and shelter before they resume their quest. Super Editions :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, Barley reunites with his kin, Rileypool and Bellaleaf, when SkyClan arrives trying to find the other Clans. Barley points them int he direction the others went, but notes it has been many moons since the Clans have left. Cherrytail and Cloudmist decide to remain with the loner, and Barley agrees. Sandynose and Fallowfern arrive at the farm and Barley relays the same information. ''Novellas'' :In ''Ravenpaw's Farewell, Violet, Barley's sister, introduces Barley and Ravenpaw to her kits, Lulu, Patch, Riley and Bella. When Ravenpaw receives a dream from StarClan asking him to take Riley and Bella to SkyClan, Barley confronts him about his desire to be in a Clan again. However, Barley later joins them on their journey. They find SkyClan, but Leafstar refuses to let the kits join. Meanwhile, Barley worries for Ravenpaw's deteriorating condition. The four help SkyClan fight off some kittypets and Leafstar names Riley and Bella apprentices. Barley comforts Ravenpaw as the latter dies from his illness, promising to meet him again one day. ''Ravenpaw's Path :A few moons after the battle with BloodClan, he and Ravenpaw allow Willie and his friends to stay at their barn due to Minty close to giving birth. As the group waits for Willie and Minty's kits to grow up, Barley is highly suspicious of Snapper and the others. He attempts to convince Ravenpaw, but he brushes off his concerns. When Willie and his group commandeer the barn and reveal they're from the former BloodClan, Barley and Ravenpaw are driven out from their home and seek guidance from StarClan who urge them to go to ThunderClan. :The pair arrive in ThunderClan, and Firestar begrudgingly refuses to help them since BloodClan's former members are terrorizing his warriors. Barley, a former member of BloodClan, initially refuses to help out of fear of old memories resurfacing. However, Ravenpaw encourages him, and the two seek out Violet for help. Violet, along with a friend, Mitzi, reveal the location of BloodClan's new hideout. Barley is horrified to discover his brothers, Snake and Ice, are BloodClan's new leaders, and helps ThunderClan to chase them out. :A few days later, Firestar leads a patrol with Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Bramblepaw to help Barley and Ravenpaw. Their first attempt results in failure as Snake and Ice and other former members of BloodClan are hiding at the farm. However, their second try, along with aid from the dogs, results in success. Barley allows his brothers, renamed Hoot and Jumper, to stay out of loyalty. They order Ravenpaw around and he grows frustrated with Barley's lack of assertiveness. However, Barley stands up for Ravenpaw and orders his kin to leave the farm for good. Detailed description :'Barley''' is a short, soft-furred, black-and-white tom. He has a plump belly, big paws, broad shoulders, and face. He has a black-and-white tail, rump and face and blue eyes.Revealed in the color reprint of Ravenpaw's Path, page 10 Trivia Author statements *Vicky believes that Barley will not go to StarClan when he dies,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook as he lacks the necessary faith.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Kate, however, believes that he'll live just on the outskirts of StarClan. *Vicky has stated that Ravenpaw and Barley loved each other and their life together.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky doesn't think that Barley is still alive.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **This is later contradicted, as he appears alive in Hawkwing's Journey. Interesting facts *Ravenpaw and Barley would rather die then let BloodClan take over the barn, and they are safely in control of it. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called tall. *The Warriors App erroneously states that Barley killed Spottedleaf instead of Clawface.Revealed in the Warriors App Character pixels Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages